


The Lacey Side of Me

by DeepInTheLight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Roleplay, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight
Summary: Belle discovers a new side to her and decides to explore it with Rumple
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 24





	The Lacey Side of Me

Belle exhaled as she looked at the pile of clothes that had magically appeared in her apartment when she was transformed into Lacey, a person with an obviously awful taste. Though maybe it wasn’t so bad after all? Taking a closer look at a sparkly blue garment, Belle pursed her lips as she considered it. Sure, it barely covered her ass, but in fact it wasn’t that much shorter than some of the clothes she wore by her own choice.

And that black one… not so bad either. Maybe she could keep at least some of these.

Belle shuddered at the thought of what it could be like if she maintained at least a part of that personality too. It had nothing to do with hers– Lacey was nothing more than a result of Regina’s creepy inclination to give people under-curse personalities that were directly opposite to their real selves. Never in her life would Belle actually behave like Lacey did. Not like she really did anything – luckily Rumple had found her before Lacey could’ve done something Belle would have to regret, but still – she understood the potential.

She also understood why Rumple categorically refused to have sex with Lacey, avoiding it in all ways he could come up with. He didn’t want Belle to do something like that when she wasn’t herself, even if he understood that would not cause her any regrets.

Thinking of this suddenly made Belle’s thoughts drift into yet another direction.

“What would it be like if we met here cursed, as just Lacey and Mr. Gold?” She was suddenly curious to imagine it, contemplating the possibilities. Would they have gotten together anyway, like Snow and Charming did? Given how Lacey treated Mr. Gold, the probability was high. But with the way she influenced his mindset even while he was well aware of who they both actually were, it bothered her to think what the purely Lacey/Gold relationship could’ve been like.

But still…. Maybe it would not have been good in reality, but Belle had a strange feeling in her belly when she imagined the scarcely dressed frequenter of The Rabbit Hole meeting the town’s mysterious bad boy. Why was that making her so…aroused?

Sex with Rumple was always a sweet and pleasantly slow experience, but would it be different with Lacey and Gold? The idea made Belle wonder if there was any way to find out. Sure there wasn’t, but maybe…. What if Rumple knew something she didn’t? This was definitely not the type of thing Belle was usually up to, but she was a brave woman who never shied away from new experiences, so she had to take a shot.

***

“Hey there,” Rumple greeted her as soon as she entered his shop.

“Hi,” Belle came closer and planted a quick kiss on his waiting lips. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, sweetheart,” her lover smiled sweetly.

“Um,” Brave as she was, Belle had no idea how to start this.

“Yeah?”

She decided to just say it as it was.

“Do you think we would’ve fallen in love if we met under the curse? You know, in those personalities, Lacey and Mr. Gold?” It was kind of relieving to just blurt it out, she realized.

“You mean if Regina gave that personality to you instead of locking you away with amnesia?” Rumple’s eyes became darker as he said it, and Belle sensed a wave of anger that he wasn’t trying to suppress even though his voice sounded calm.

“Well, yes.” It was hardly pleasant to remember what had actually happened instead of what she had imagined, though Belle had gotten over it enough to not let it poison her soul.

“I’m sure we would’ve,” Rumple said confidently, looking directly in her eyes, the glimmer of darker thoughts almost gone from his own.

“I just wish we could know for sure,” Belle shifted on her feet, suddenly getting uncomfortable at the thought Rumple might just take the idea wrongly and come up with some magical way to turn back time to discover it or something. She would hardly forgive herself if she pushed him into such a direction, even inadvertently.

“How do you imagine that?” Rumple gave her a curious half-smile, and Belle had to sigh in relief since he apparently had no evil intentions after all.

“I don’t know!” she confessed. “I just came up with this image of what it would be like if we met in that bar for real, you know, if you didn’t know who I was and you were just Mr. Gold. I just wish I could know. It’s not possible, is it?”

“Wait,” Rumple looked confused. “Are you trying to say you want a roleplay?”

“A what?” Belle had learned plenty of new terms in this world, and she of course knew what a _role_ and a _play_ meant, but she had never heard those two words combined into one. Maybe she should read more.

“Oh, it’s….” For once, Rumple seemed lost for words. “It’s when a couple pretend to be other people,” he started explaining then. “You know, play a role.”

“Like in a theatre?” She still couldn’t exactly understand it.

“Kind of, just not on stage and not for an audience. Just between each other.”

“Oh.” It was weird to imagine playing someone just in front of Rumple, but the possibility didn’t sound bad. “And how do you know that?”

“Well, I’ve lived in this world for longer than you have, so I picked up a few things.” The look on Rumple’s face when he said it was barely readable, but Belle could identify it as something between pride and embarrassment. He was probably the only person in any world who could have such contradicting emotions blended together so well. As to what he had said, it started to become clearer for Belle, and the prospect made her excited.

“Is that something we can do?” She asked with unabashed curiosity.

“Sure, why not,” Rumple shrugged. “If that is what you desire of course.”

“So,” Belle had to clarify better. “I can go to the bar and pretend that I’m Lacey and you come and act like you’re Mr. Gold?”

“Yes, that exactly.”

“And can we….” Belle felt suddenly insecure. Despite all her experience with him and her general boldness, speaking of such things was still a bit weird, especially when it came to inventing something she wasn’t sure was right.

“Can we what?” Rumple inquired.

“Can we, um, have sex like Lacey and Gold?” There, she said it.

“Anything you want, my love,” Rumple answered earnestly.

  
***

  
A few days later, Belle settled on a stool in The Rabbit Hole, wearing a red dress from Lacey’s wardrobe, which she picked on the basis of it being the most butt-covering of them all. She had taken time to arrange her hair in a style similar to what Lacey had when she first met Gold, and apply some make-up which fit with the clothing while not being too outrageous.

She and Rumple had spent hours making a plan of the event, up to the point when he persuaded her to take a piece of paper and write down a whole script. Belle was into going more spontaneous, but Rumple insisted he had to know what was allowed and what wasn’t, and she found herself fighting a strange urge to mockingly suggest they make a _deal_ and sign a _contract_. Luckily, her deeper side stepped in and made her think her man was just afraid to drift too far into the Mr. Gold persona, and it melted her heart that he was being so considerate.

Eyeing the large clock on the wall, Belle moved impatiently on the stool just as she noticed with the corner of her eye the door opening and a lean, black-clad figure slowly stepping in. She smirked slightly, noticing the cold look on Rumple’s face, which was nothing like the sweet one she was used to receiving from him, and she suddenly felt familiar wetness gathering in her crotch as she adjusted in her seat, mentally repeating the lines they agreed on exchanging. This was so new and weird and exciting, and at the same time she really didn’t want to ruin it by saying or doing something not according to the plan.

“Taken?” Rumple pronounced in his seductive voice as he came up and pointed to the stool beside her.

“Oh?” Belle turned as if she had only just paid attention to him. “Free.”

With a wicked grin, Rumple sat down next to her and ordered drinks for them both.

“I can pay for myself, Mr….” Belle began her charade.

“Gold,” he finished for her, and Belle faked jumping up in surprise.

“Gold as in Mr. Gold?” she kept pretending, opening her eyes in acted-out wonder.

“Guilty as charged,” Rumple raised an eyebrow, skilfully putting on an impression of amusement.

“As in the most feared and cruel man in the town?” Why were these words making her even wetter between the legs?

“Is that they say?” he countered her question.

“I’ve heard things,” Belle took a sip from the drink she received from the bartender. “I just never thought a man like you comes to sleazy places like this.”

“Maybe you got a wrong impression, dearie.” Jeez, that word should definitely not affect her the way it did.

“Lacey,” she fake introduced herself.

“It’s nice to meet you, Lacey,” Rumple gave her a mannered nod.

“Nice? Not the kind of thing I’d expect to hear from the fearsome Mr. Gold.”

“Is that so?” She wasn’t sure he was entirely acting at the moment, given how amused he looked. “What did you expect?”

“Oh, nothing more than the darkest man in the town living up to the reputation.” She was really proud of that line – of all of them, if she was being honest.

“I could show you how dark I can be if you allow me, dearie.” He winked at her, his eyes becoming darker in that way that had nothing to do with his evil side.

“Won’t believe it until you take me to your pawn shop and fuck the life out of me, Mr. Gold,” Belle spoke in the most seductive version of a determined voice she could master.

“That I can definitely do.”

“Let us go then.”

He reached out a hand, and Belle eagerly took it. They walked out of the place together, Belle finding it a bit difficult to walk both due to the monstrous heels she was wearing and the unceasing burn between her thighs, but none of the discomfort could lessen her anticipation.

***

Once they entered the pawn shop, Rumple swiftly closed the door and stepped closer to Belle.

“Tell me, dearie,” he spoke, looking her straight in the eyes. “Tell me again how you want me to prove that I am as dark as you think.”

Belle bit her lip just like Lacey used to do.

“I want you to fuck the life out of me,” she repeated, attempting at a lower pinch of her voice, “Fuck me fast and hard like the dark man you are.”

She had rehearsed these lines in front of the mirror, and they sounded a bit weird back then, but now that they were fully in the act, they appeared to fit just right.

“You asked for it, dearie,” Rumple said, pushing her to walk to the back room. Of course he wasn’t going to do it here, among his precious items. And logically speaking, it could get dangerous as well, given the amount of magic contained in those things.

They’ve just stepped into the little room when he picked her up and positioned her on the small table, pushing her legs apart to make space for himself.

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” he growled, and before Belle could improvise an answer, his lips were on hers, his tongue finding its way into her mouth faster than ever, and Belle returned the kiss the best she could, trying to do it not like herself, but like the woman she pretended to be at the moment.

She moaned into his mouth when Rumple worked on the tight sleeves of her dress, and once they were down to her waist, he wasted no time before unclasping her bra and tossing it to the floor.

“You’re so hot it takes my breath away, Lacey,” he spoke as he lowered his mouth to her breasts and sucked in the hardened nipples one by one.

“Gold!” Belle felt a hint of pride for being able to maintain the act even when his mouth was working so right on her chest. She snaked both hands to his tie and quickly undid it, and when Rumple stood up straight to give her better access she hastily unbuttoned his jacket and shirt and pushed them off his shoulders.

“Impatient, are you not?” Rumple smirked at her, discarding the clothes.

“Very much so,” Belle spoke honestly as she unbuckled his belt.

“Not so fast, my love,” Rumple pushed her hands away and pulled up the hem of her short dress. Then he moved her panties aside and slid a finger through her dripping folds, making Belle tremble in anticipation.

“So wet for me, dearie,” Rumple kept on talking. Then his finger was quickly inside her opening, thrusting roughly.

“Like it when I do that?” he asked, tilting up her chin when she looked downwards.

“Oh, yes,” Belle was barely able to breathe now, the stimulation giving her so much and little at the same time.

“How about this?” His finger was on her clit now, rubbing in quick circles, and Belle couldn’t stop a purely animalistic moan that suddenly left her.

“Yes!” she shouted, and she couldn’t care less if the whole town heard.

“Now get on the bed, on your hands and knees, my love,” Rumple commanded, roughly removing his fingers from her center.

Belle promptly jumped off the table and did just what she was told. Her high-heeled shoes were still on and her dress hang loosely on her hips, but none of them cared to remove any of it. Belle climbed onto the bed, taking position, and looked over her shoulder just to watch Rumple fish a condom out of his pocket and quickly take out his hard cock.

“Gonna fuck you hard and fast now, dearie,” he promised, rolling the latex onto his prominent erection.

“Oh yes, Mr. Gold,” she did her best to maintain the act.

Rumple grabbed her hips and pushed her closer to the edge of the small bed, then pulled off her soaked panties and thrust inside her in one swift motion which almost took her breath away. Rumple had always been a gentle and careful lover and usually entered her slowly, but the way he did it this time was a part of the agreement, just like the position that they rarely employed in their usual sex life. Belle actually loved getting experimental in bed and trying new things, but her man wasn’t so easily persuaded. He had even confessed he considered this particular position humiliating for her, although she didn’t feel that herself. What was in his eyes humiliating for Belle wasn’t apparently the same for Lacey though, and Belle couldn’t be happier for that.

“Feels good, dearie?” Rumple roared as he started to move, his thrusts fast and slightly chaotic.

“Incredible!” Belle moaned out, feeling herself approaching the edge quicker than ever.

“Gonna make you come so hard, darling,” Rumple promised as his hand found her clit while the other one kept her steady by the hip.

“Yes, yes!” Belle found herself shouting in a hoarse voice that barely resembled her own. Then she was screaming until her body went completely boneless as a result of one of the best orgasms she had ever experienced. Just a couple thrusts more and she felt Rumple’s cock twitch inside her, and he produced a loud incoherent sound of his own, the pitch of his voice not a familiar kind either.

“That was unbelievable, dearie,” Rumple murmured as he pulled out and got rid of the condom, then tossed it to the trash and sat down on the bed beside her, looking as exhausted as she was.

“Truth spoken,” Belle admitted, slowly finding strength to lift herself off the bed and sit down next to him. “This was definitely one of the best experiences of my life.” She meant every word, both as Belle and as Lacey. “We should do this again sometime.”

“You think so?” Rumple looked at her with a hint of confusion. They hadn’t discussed this part – what happens after sex – so he was apparently not certain whether he currently was talking to Belle or to Lacey.

“Sure Mr. Gold and Lacey will not be able to stay away from each other, just like Rumple and Belle can not,” Belle suggested, winking slightly.

“I think they might be meant for each other,” Rumple said, staring at her with sudden seriousness.

“I know they are,” Belle replied in equal manner, and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr as deepinthelight


End file.
